The Fairest Princess
by GrimhildeTheRealQueen
Summary: The Evil Queen gave birth to a small beautiful princess but what would happen if she was raised far away from her mother. In Auradon with princes and princesses with no idea who she really was. Being raised by one of Auradon s most beloved queens and one day finding out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**A Princess Is Born**

Nine months had gone by, nine terrible months with morning sickness and cravings after food that didn´t exactly keep you slim. The evil queen was exhausted and simply terribly annoyed. Why couldn´t the little beast inside of her stomach get out. Nine months of throwing up and waking up because the tiny baby inside of her stomach where kicking was enough. She hated this, she hated everything about the child. It wasn´t conceived in the most delightful way and the hate had only grew from day one. Especially when her stomach started to grow bigger and bigger making the fairest of them all look like a cow. Now she was laying in bed, sweating and groaning from the pain she was in. Grimhilde glanced around the room and was a bit thankful that the other women from the isle had agreed to be there. If someone of them knew how hard childbirth where it was Lady Tremaine after all. "Get the beast out of me… NOW!" The queen screamed from the top of her lungs and grabbed the sheets. Feeling how her hair sticked to her forehead and how tired she actually was. She wanted it to end. Grimhilde didn´t want this from the start and just the thought about how she would look after pressing this thing out made her scrunch her beautiful face in disgust.

"Come on now queenie, one big push" Gothel let out a small awkward cough from the queens bedside. She wouldn´t have been there if it wasn´t for the sea witch constant reminder that Grimhilde had been there when Ginny was born. "It´s out soon… alright?"

If a person could glare more then Grimhilde did right now she would actually be impressed. One big push? It felt like she was dying. "A big push huh?! Would you like to take over Gothel? Be my guest!" She growled and arched her back, trying to find a position that made her relax but it wasn´t working, suddenly a big contraction hit her. Making the queen scream out in the pure pain, she collapsed on the bed and took a few deep breathes while she noticed baby cries had joined them in the room. She forced herself to sit up and grabbing a knife from Cruella´s hand. Clenching her jaw while leaning over, picking the small baby up in her arms, trying to figure out the right way to make it go quick and fast. No child deserved to be raised on this wretched isle and no child deserved to be known as the child of the evil queen. "It´s.. sticky" Grimhilde looked disgusted for a moment, cutting the cord that kept the two together.

Lady Tremaine raised an eyebrow and slowly made her way over, leaning over with a small towel and wiped the baby clean. "Would you look at that.." A small tiny smile spread on the former stepmothers lips while her own daughters crawled up to see the baby.

"It´s a girl.." Anastasia mumbled while Drizella laid a hand on her own swollen stomach, a smile spreading on the two sisters lips.

The queen looked down at the baby, really looking at the tiny life in her arms. Suddenly something hit her. The little beast growing in her stomach was her baby, her beautiful baby girl. "Hi.." She whispered and felt the baby wrap her small hand around her finger. Grimhilde stroked the baby´s cheek and nuzzled her small nose with her own. "Genevieve Grace" The brunette kissed her forehead and took a deep breathe. She felt something, deep down in her heart. For the first time in years the evil queen felt love. "Hand me the water and rags.." When she asked Urusla walked over and handed her a wet rag, watching how the queen started to clean the baby. After while she handed her the next one and the one after that. The sea witch had never seen the queen this happy before and it made her uncomfortable in a way, Grimhilde had scared half the isle with her threats but she knew better then to keep away from the other women on the isle. When she was finished, Ursula gathered the rags while Cruella handed her the baby clothes that was laying in a small basked.  
"This is your best chance okay?" Grimhilde whispered and got Genevieve dressed, pressing a kiss to her forehead while she placed her in the small basket. By this point the baby had opened her eyes, with brown warm eyes she looked up at her mother and kicked her tiny legs. "You really have to stop kicking Evie… Wasn´t seven months enough for you?" She tucked her in and took a deep breathe. "Wherever you might grow up.. you should know you will always be my daughter.." She placed a small letter under the blanket and a apple formed necklace that belonged to the queen herself around it. "Take her…" Grimhilde whispered with a small sniffle.

Cruella nodded and took a deep breathe while lifting the basket up. She was probably one of the only women on the isle that couldn´t give a damn about where new born children would end up. So when the black and white haired woman stepped out in the cold night air and leaving behind the cries from a now heart broken queen, she walked through town. Making sure no one knew about the small tiny baby that had started whimpering from the lost of her mothers warmth. Cruella placed her on the docks and leaned down, lifting the blanket that was hiding the baby. "An quiet one aren´t you.. a lucky one indeed.. be careful out there… alright" She gave the baby a small nod before raising a eyebrow feeling the baby´s hand on her own, she looked like she was pleading that she wouldn´t leave her there. "Puppy eyes doesn´t work on me dahling, now they will take care of you." She placed the baby behind a few boxes on the boat that left for Auradon the next day, sneaking off and out into the cold night. Leaving behind a baby that cried for her mothers warmth.

 **The morning after**

It wasn´t often a queen looked over the boats but this day it just happened that an ebony haired queen had gotten the job. Of course she thought it was a bore, she had better things to do. But when she heard the faint sounds of sniffles from one of the baskets she frowned and pulled off the blanket. A small gasp left her when she found the baby inside. She slowly lifted her up and held it close to her chest, making sure the girl stayed warm. Opening the letter and realizing immediately who´s handwriting it was she almost choked. It couldn´t be her child. With a sigh she continued reading and made her choice. This child would grow up with her and never learn the truth. "Well Genevieve.. Evie.. I think you will stay with me." The queen sat down in the carrige, basked by her side and the baby in her arms. "Evie White.. the only daughter of Snow White." With that the small baby had a new name and future. What she had left behind would no one remember until years later. No one would find out until a blue haired girl discovered a note. From her long lost mother.

 **Please review! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sixteen years later**

Princess Evie was quite ordinary and really the most fairest princess in Auradon something was bothering her though. All of her life her mother had been speaking ill about the former queen. Her mother´s former stepmother. The young princess had heard the story so many times she would mimic her mothers gestures while she told the tale, over and over again. Of course now when her class had gathered in the museum in the gallery of the villains most of the children scrunched their noses and shook their heads. Evie on the other hand was interested, what would get someone to do something as wicked as skin puppies, take a mermaids voice, steal a child, curse a child and poison someone with an apple. Something about the villains was just so interesting and the princess couldn´t help but feel sympathy for them that was stuck on that horrible isle. Now standing in front of a young portrait of her mothers stepmother she tilted her head. The former queen looked so familiar. Maybe it was the eyes but she couldn´t put her finger on it.

Ben raised an eyebrow from where he was standing and excused himself from the group slowly making his way over to Evie and slowly laying a hand on her shoulder. "Eve… What´s going on?"

Evie snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him with a small shrug. "I just… Why did we send them there?" She sighed heavily and laid a hand on the small glass that separated her and the famous box that would have contained Snow White´s heart. "I know I shouldn´t even ask but it just seems unfair, the least we could do is give them proper food… Ben they are humans"

"Hey, don´t worry I won´t tell anyone." He promised and looked up at the painting. "You know once I really think she was the fairest of them all, Audrey´s grandfather told us once the queen was quite nice… someone changed her and she never was the same" Ben rubbed Evie´s back and sighed. "Eve, come on… let´s continue the tour and we´ll see what we can do about this"

She sighed heavily and nodded slowly, walking with him to the others. Evie wanted answers from the hero´s. If they where so good why would they send them there and let them have children without the proper care. No one should get that destiny even if they did something evil. Bringing people back from the dead so they could get punished even more seemed like a fate worse then death. Maybe that was why they brought them back. To have the villains suffer more and watch their enemies living an happy life. The daughter of Snow White sighed and continued to listen to the stories Fairy Godmother was telling them. Somehow she felt like she didn´t fit in with the other princesses and princes. Of course Doug was her friend but he kinda had to. Neither less the princess put on a smile and followed them all around the whole day, pretending to be as happy as the picture of her and her mother that hanged in the royal exhibit.

 **Isle of the lost**

On the isle the evil queen had been alone for more then sixteen years. On the other hand she had been waking back to town these last few weeks to show that she was very much alive and she had even met up with old friends. Right now the villains had a party going on. Though Grimhilde wasn't in her party mood, instead she was sitting and drinking a glass of sour apple wine. What she didn't expect was that Jafar would take the seat beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't seen him in ten years. The Queen went into a deep depression and kept away from everyone on the isle. Still it felt comforting to know the old grand vizier still was there for her.

"You look like you did the day you left..." He whispered while she simply laid her head on his shoulder. Taking comfort in the warm embrace. "I mean it Grimmy..."

The Queen smiled softly and looked up at him. "You always knew how to charm a girl... Even though you are a snake" she rolled her eyes and laid her hand on his. Taking another sip from her wine glass. "I've missed you too... How is Jay?"

"He is great... Running around like always" he stroked her hair and tilted her head up. "My question is how are you?"

"You know exactly how it is with me" she sighed sadly and met his eyes. She could do this. She needed to feel safe again even if it was only for one night, Grimhilde leaned up and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, letting go of her glass and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jafar immediately responded to the kiss and grinned madly. Oh he had dreamed about this for years. He scooped the evil queen up and carried her though the crowd, not caring about the eyes that watched the two. He carried her the whole way home to her castle were they spent a wonderful night in etch others arms. Suddenly they didn't feel so alone anymore.

If you have the time to review please do! :) 


End file.
